Among the stars
by goofybunny123
Summary: in a arranged marriage but when kiddnaped to go meet him is that the way to go ? Ask minayukie .


AMONG THE STARS PROLOG: MINAYUKI

Some people say "you can fight with words but you can kill with swords" . But, in my world we are called mages an we fight with magic. For are swords we dont live in countrys an citys like you but, we live kingdoms also called clans . My kingdom is Sallyeni my father King Ferair rules over it with the help of my mother Queen Gofliana an I am the only child of them a girl princess Minayukie I have long black hair that reaches the ground I tend to wear kimono all the time i am thin but storng . Beacuse I am the only daughter I am gaurded 24/7 because many of the other clans want me for a bride for their sons sometimes they try kidnapping me all the time my mother an father were only the womb for my soul an body but they have nothing to do with my up-bringing the teachers are used for my up-bringing .the kingdom of ferloano is the emeny of our clan an has tried so many times to kidnape me sience the mutilple attemps at it i was orderd to be coverd with grauds all the time no matter where i am i have at least 2-6 grauds around me at all times .

CHAPTER ONE : day

the wind gracefully danced across my bodie an the grass ticked my legs my hair spread its strands across the medow letting it breath softly an calmy .my back was to the ground feeling the earth breath out from under me .As I layed there my mind danced from thought to thought an seemd to never settle . I snook away from class that day to be alone but a graud cought me an let me slip for the day so we went to the meadow in our castle grounds wich is furthest away from the castle an releaxed .I seemed to fall asleep there when i got woken up by the graud beacause it was 3pm an we needed to head back to get ready for meetings with the other clans as training for my future self when im queen .

No longer did the wind dance or the grass tickle it felt sharp like needels ...  
when we arrived i was admittley sent to my chamber to get ready an to make any changes needed to my aperence .  
but when evrything was at its peak danger seem to strike to soon ...  
the grauds seemed to try an fight him off but his spells were to strong an knocked them dead in front of me ..  
the man had a black cloak on an blonde hair covering his forehead after he ended his fight he kneeled down before the body's an said a prayer for them then he got off his knee's came over to me . I wanted to run but my body was as stale as the wind in there I couldnt move nor speek .  
he came an inch in the back of me an gracefully pulled me up swiftly in his arms an jumped out the craked window an into the night .

CHAPTER 2: THE STRANGER

He seem to of knocked me unconcies beacause i woke up in a massive bed with a overheading the room seem to be filled with luxyies i got up an looked in the mirrow an i relized someone changed my chlotheing into a pink nightgown with lace strapings and on the hemmings I ran to the big dooor to see if it was locked but when i wiggled the door-knoobs two maids opened the doors an bowed I stood there stuned an speechless I couldnt speak agine why must be like that . they just stayed there .I took a breath an spoke finally "who are you why am i here an who changed my chlothes awnser me it is an order do you understand ." they looked surpised at my tone sure it was a bit hatefull an mean with a hint of bich . But i wanted a awnser an being nice was a weak way to go about it .they stood up frimly an awnserd "yes ma'am we do understand an we are the master maids mono an yono we are twins an you are here as masters speacil guest an we changed you master wanted to do it but we saved you ma'am so have little faith in us ma'am ".I breathed agin an it seemed they were like little helpless kittens in such a need for a master so I setteld my body an eased my tone an spoke "Thank you young ladys is there any way i could hold an adouence with your so called "master" ? . Yes ma'am there is we will speak to master for now ma'am would you mind getting dressed is not disgracefull to be in your nightgown when speaking to servents ?. My face began to get to be red an redder I stood silent for a moment then said "if you will exsuse me I would like my chlothes now if that would please your eyes maids what of my kimono where is it ?"Ma'am we no longer have the chlothes you are asking for we were told to dispose of it admittly when he arrived with your body it was so limp an beautiful we could not resiet changing you .You looked uncomfertable in that thing you wear wearing so we changed it but we do have a set of cholthing prepared for your body so please do allow us to show you it ."Ok let me see what you have prepared for me young maids ."

they left silently .  
leaving me to be alone .  
agin.  
Amongest my clam aprence I had a plan to take care of this trival matter by myself since none of my grauds were here to do it for me .  
they arrived .  
but someone elese was here with them to.  
it was master.

CHAPTER 3 : MASTER

He stayed beside the open door an stared at me .  
I swiftly pulled a cover over my bodie an warped it around my small bodie .  
He chuckled an said I will be leaving soon wont you do me the pleasure of dinning with me at breakfest M'lady?  
"Give me a reson why I should." i said sternly.  
he relpled "beacuse you had quite a night last night princess an you have yet to eat you must be hungery am I correct Princess".  
His voice was pleaseing to the ears an clam an soft as if he were taming a horse an I am not a horse!  
"I am no horse for you to tame so you can quit this act will you do that sir ?" I was rude this time "An if you will tell me what all this is about I would be glad to dine with you for breakfest sir " I was speaking clamly agin "well them M'lady I shall see you at breakfest plese do not hesitate to come to my room if you have anything to ask me Princess." he winked at me letting his hair fall from his forehead into the eye he left.  
the maids chuckled at my current state with a sheet warped around my bodie that set out my chlotheing is was a corset laced victorine dress the dress went down to my knees an it hada flairing around my hips with ruffles after i got dressed they handed my an umberlla an put a bow on my head it was big pink an the floopy my black hair was laying along my feet the shoes were small pink pumps with two small white bows .  
As soon as I was fully dressed I looked like a poriclen doll .  
perfect.  
They seem to fawn all over me an hug an squeez me they were saying master would be pleased very pleased . I held my breathe an spoke clamly as possible an said "that i am ready for breakfest an like to go there now maids obey an order that you are given do you understand ?"

"Yes ma'am we do we will take you there "They spoke as if they knew what was going to happen...What was going to happen ...  
As we enterd the dinning hall it was beatifull there were roses an stuff beyond the word beauty I stoped when i relized there was only one chair in the dining room an he was sitting in it that stanger to me who i called "sir".  
When he realized i was looking at him he got up an pulled his chair in an said "shall we dine M'lady an speak of the past events ?"  
I stood there wondering an said "Yes we shall dine but were is the other chair ?"  
He walked over an spoke "we dont need another chair beacause you are so small like a child you can sit on my lap ."  
he moved quikly before i could move a picked me up leaving my dress hanging in the air an walked us over to the chair an he plooped himself down an sat me along on his lap . I was mad that he seemed so clam but is this something he does regular ? I was shourded in questions about this stranger but the most important question is who is he?he seem to must have noticed an said "clam dowm you dont need to run youreself crazy with questions about me i will awnser them in due time but one i will not awnser is what kingdom is this but as for an awnser an awnsers for today I am prince lucus an I have taken you for my self but i will not force you to love me right away but in due time i wish to steal your heart but until then exspext every day to be with me an I know that you are probley thinking "He will be cought by my kingdom an sentenced to war an not only will his head in up on a spike " .But i am sorry to infrom you that this was set up by your household for this to happen you are my bethored so I would get used to this so please do . but i will have better cholthing prepared for you but i might say you look very good in that it suites you very well an contomplets your features . I do have a question for you .I was supised an could only hang my head down blushing hopeing for him not to see but what is his question i wonderd ? I spoke stern an said "well then what shall your question be sir ?" He blinked like he got hit an was stunned his face was blank i did it on porpouse i will not call him my bethroed even if it kills me !I could not help but laugh .then he regained his self awarness an changed his exspression into one of a smile an said " i made you laugh princess what a pleasure but my question is what is with your eyes they change colors along with your moods an spells ?I awnserd "My eyes are a gift the gods bestowed upon me it seems to be a curse most of the time is cyristal blue but others are difrent so yes that is what is with my eyes sir ."

"Ah" he said .  
"yep"i siad back "well then how would you like to eat you seem to be more comfertalble in the atomospere now so would you Princess "Sir spoke agine "yes i would an may i have jameed toast for breakfest or would that be out of your stewreds leauge ?"  
"Yes you can an how rude for a princess to be so rude to the cook an can i have sered pork silecs with boiled eggs on the side thank you hoglin ".  
I relized that he was clam a bit to clam it made me anger'er an to call me rude how dare he !

When he got the food it was werid because of how he acted when it arrived .  
He stighnted his back wich caused me to shift me body a little to sit more evenly .  
but when i relized that there were two knights in with another held between the 2 with his head lowerd in disgrace .  
he bends down in his knees an cries out for the praying sake of his family i feel sympathy for his poor imoral soul but the sir that sits under me does not he is full of nothing but a blank exspression why ?..  
As the head gaurd who i can see on the shoulder is ranked royal captin of the gaurds he starts to speak but stops an looks down at the poor damned soul with an inch of sympathy but quikly turns into one of a scolding .  
Then he looks up for he knows he has are indiveded attention an more but he seemed familler to me the prisoner i just could not put my thoughts to it .

CHAPTER 4

The soilder spoke " this here is prince michleus we found him roaming about the kingdom an brought him in we thought they sent him as a spy .  
I could not contain my exitemeant i tired to wiggle out of my seat on sirs leap an finally get out an run to him an pick his face an nearly scream "you bloody knuckle head why are you here i missed you so much. it made my body ache with delight i planted a small kiss on his fore head that had a messege of a welcome bearing he looks up a hugs me tightly an wispers in my ear " i have missed you to fairy of light please forgive my sweet soreowow fairy for i bring a gift . I say back more clam " What is it ?" he says back "something that i wanted to give you for a long time fairy but you will have to figure it out by yourself " But he parted ways with our hug wich made me sad a bit but oh well i got pulled up by a person in his arms i looked up an it was sir he was a bit angery his face twisted in a scowl an looking here at him the other prince an then sir spoke "if you wanted to stay here you should of said so prince you are welcome here at any time prince ." sir was speaking like he was griting his theeth from spiting on michleuse while he is on his knees. i tried to get out of this mans hug he just squeezed tighter an told them that he was going for a walk with me an he will not have breakfest for awihle as in i will not be here until launch an to have the new guest Prince Michleuse in a bedroom an not to leave eyesight of the gaurds men .

An then he got up an left with me in his arms.  
we walked for what felt like forever when we came to a place coverd by trees an a lake with a bench .  
he put me down an said in a agatated tone "Why do you like him so much !".  
I spoke back in a tone that words can not subscribe without being dead first " Why you say cause he does not froce to be some bride an is like an older brother to me an he would never tell me that he will have my heart for himself you big jerk " i screamed yelling as loud till it hurt my vocal cords .Sir looked stuned an could not say anything but he came close an gave my a small frocefull kiss an said clam now " I understand an i plan on not loseing to michleuse so he shall ready himself for it an he kissed me agin this time he kissed me longer an i put my fingers to my mouth an looked down an ran away for it t'was my first kiss .  
i was panting an i had scratches on my legs an a borken heel on my shoe an a scratch on my face it was bleeding when i got back to the castle Michleuse was haveing a spot of tea an some piceses of banana mini cakes with it . He quikly got up an ran to me saying what happend as soon as he was fully over to me he picked me up an sat me in his lap an said what happend did the prince do this i waved my head from side to side an said in a meek voice "no" . We talked hours of the events that has taken place an he pated me on the head an said "it is ok fairy "an gave me a hug before that man came bursting through the door an looked at him giveing me a hug an pulled him off me an yelled at him saying Who does he think he is an that the girl is his bride an not his . But michleuse yelled back " that they should take time an earn Misonayuki's heart for who can be her husband an that they just cant make a diceson for her but sadly i didnt want ethire of them an they mad the decson by themsleves with out my consent for they knew i would say no .

They both came to an agreemeant an did just that they will fight for my heart on there own terms in diffrent ways .

CHAPTER 5

I was sent to my room cause i did not look modest i surely didnt care much about my Apprence at the time .  
but i got stuck in here any ways damnit !  
The maids came with a night shirt with a laced bottom after that i fell deeply asleep upon dreams danceing through the night i woke in the middle of the knight scared so i took my pillow an went down the corridore to michleuse room an knocked on the door tap tap tap my little fist hit soon the big door opend an he stood there in his p-jays an said to me did u have a nightmare agin yuuie ?". i spoke back my hair falling aginst my albaster skin saying yes .He gestured me in to his room an took my pillow from me an said that i can have the bed an he will take the couch i crawled in the bed it was comfy an lonely so lonely was he always this lonely .I questioned myself until I fell asleep .the dreams no longer danced they put pains through my quivering body it hurt I shook an mumbled in the sheets but when someone put his arm around me I feel into a deeper sleep that no longer scared me at all an just let the time pass in my dreamy state .


End file.
